Hamato-Jones Family
In Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden discussion, the Hamato-Jones Family is an informal term for the family that combines the Hamato Clan with the Jones Family household. Members April O'Neil (MNT Gaiden).jpg| O'Neil Casey Jones (MNT Gaiden).png| Arnold Jones Donatello Hamato (MNT Gaiden).png| Hamato (Donnie) Cat (MNT Gaiden).png| Leonardo Hamato (MNT Gaiden).jpg| Hamato (Leo) Mikael Buonarotti (MNT Gaiden).png| Hamato (Mikey / Mikael Buonarotti) Raphael Hamato (MNT Gaiden).png| Hamato (Raph) Renoir.png| (Augustus Amherst) Shadow Jones (MNT Gaiden).jpg| Jones Splinter Hamato (MNT Gaiden).png| Hamato History The Hamato Clan was once led by the mutant rat patriarch Hamato Splinter, who raised four adopted mutant turtle sons Leonardo Hamato, Raphael Hamato, Michelangelo Hamato and Donatello Hamato. They met and befriended April O'Neil, who took them in after their first sewer lair under was destroyed. Raph independently befriended Casey Jones, while Mikey found and adopted Klunk as his pet cat. April was eventually regarded as part of the family, acting as a big sister to the four turtle brothers and a daughter figure to Splinter. Casey entered the rest of the group's life a year later when he rescued April and the Hamato Clan from a New York City Foot Clan attack on April's building in . Casey allowed them all to live at the outside , , where they lived like a family for a year until the turtles returned to and defeated NYC Foot Clan leader . The Hamato Clan moved into their second sewer lair under Brooklyn, and April found a new apartment. After Splinter's tragic death in the Prologue, Leo left incommunicado for , and Mikey moved in with April as a live-in brother, leaving Raph and Donnie in the family lair until they became estranged and Raph moved into a new lair of his own. Raph's blood was secretly harvested by Maxwell Amherst, whose experimentation accidentally created a new young mutant turtle, Renoir, who would inherit the life and memories of Maxwell's own son Augustus Amherst. April remained on good terms with the three Hamato brothers remaining in the city, but Donnie lost all affection for Raph and Mikey and seldom interacted with them, and Raph and Mikey refused to have anything to do with each other at all. For a time, Casey took off on his own, frustrated by his failure to win April's love, and while away in Colorado he met and married his first wife , who was already pregnant with Shadow Jones from a previous unidentified man. Gabrielle died in childbirth, leaving Casey as Shadow's stepfather and only guardian, so Casey brought Shadow back to New York where April had recently bought the apartment building in Brooklyn owned by . Casey and Shadow moved in with April and Mikey, and Casey and April eventually married, with April becoming Shadow's stepmother and Mikey becoming Shadow's live-in uncle. Shadow and Augustus grew up as childhood friends and classmates at the same school. After Renoir first "appears" and "kills" Augustus, Raph rescues Renoir and forces him to become a new ninjutsu student, neither turtle knowing of their possible blood relation. Renoir's influence helps heal the rift between Raph and Mikey. When Leo returns from Japan, he and Mikey both decide to move in with Raph and Renoir in Raph's lair, while Donnie hates Leo and becomes more estranged from the family than ever before. Renoir becomes accepted as part of the family's life, with Raph in particular loving Renoir much like a son, but Leo is the first to openly liken Renoir as a member of the family, observing that Renoir already fits into the family better than Leo himself now does. Home Donnie lives in the former Hamato Lair, which he has converted into his lab. Raph lives in his own lair, where Renoir also came to live. April, Casey, Shadow and Mikey lived together at the Jones Apartment in Brooklyn. When Leo returned, he and Mikey chose to move in with Raph and Renoir. The Jones Apartment and Raph's Lair are safe refuges for the family. But the old Hamato Lair is now controlled by Donnie alone, and he forcibly prevents visitors from exploring its depths, and prevents Leo from entering it at all. Allies The Hamato-Jones family has few everyday allies, owing to seventeen years of estrangement between the Hamato brothers themselves. Renoir comes into their lives, gradually becoming an ally and eventually a functional member of the family himself. And through Renoir's influence, Carole Amherst and Davianna Wallace also become allies of the family. Carole is Augustus' little sister, whose relationship Renoir inherited, and Shadow has long already treated Carole like a surrogate little sister. Carole becomes especially fond of Donnie, but holds Raph in disdain for his mistreatment of Renoir. Davianna is a childhood friend of both Augustus and Shadow who meets Renoir and Raph, and later along with Shadow is kidnapped by Eikichi Gotoh to lure out Mikey. After the Hamato-Jones family rescues Davianna, she protects the turtles' secret. Karai and her Foot Clan forces once forged an alliance with the three Hamato brothers in New York during the incident, and later recruited Leo as a member. While Karai's forces no longer openly present themselves in the Hamato-Jones Family's lives (except to Leo), they share Yamata-no-Orochi as a common enemy. Nobody was once an ally who met the family long ago in , Massachusetts, and later transferred to Brooklyn where he became a police captain. Nobody becomes acquainted with Renoir, but only officially becomes an "ally" again after Leo coerces him to agree to help him and Karai with their secret mission. Donnie is an occasional temporary ally of the family, and eventually becomes alienated from everyone but April. Enemies Since the incident, the Hamato-Jones Family prefer to have few enemies, especially since the Jones Family and their apartment are more vulnerable to attack. Oroku Saki, "the Shredder", was the archnemesis of the Hamato Clan, but has been long dead. The Purple Dragons are a street gang and pests to all around them. The turtles sometimes fight them, as do Casey and Shadow as masked vigilantes. Eikichi Gotoh controls a secret small remnant of Shredder's New York City Foot Clan. They were aware of the Hamato-Jones Family for years, but completely left them alone after the other s were purged by Karai and the turtles during the City at War incident. But Eikichi marks Mikey for death after he publishes his last book, On the Trails of Purple Dragons, which revealed secrets very damaging to Eikichi and his forces. Eikichi kidnaps Shadow and Davianna to lure out Mikey to kill him, but is overwhelmed first by the Hamato brothers, and then by Karai's forces. Eikichi remains a threat, so April recruits Donnie to help defend the apartment. Yamata-no-Orochi is the worst of the Hamato-Jones Family's enemies, and the catalyst of Splinter's death. Leo returns to inform his brothers that the demon's curse is still active. The curse still affects Leo, Raph and Donnie, though apparently Mikey has been spared. Donnie himself is secretly a servant of Yamata-no-Orochi, actively working to revive the demon's physical form under the delusion that he is actually reviving Splinter. Though Donnie sometimes cooperates with his family as a temporary ally, he actually holds nearly all of them in contempt, believing them to be "fake" versions of his family dwelling in a "fake" reality. Donnie remains on excellent terms with the so-called "fake" April, who has become the object of his romantic affections. Donnie in particular has a burning hatred for the "real" Leo, having murdered countless numbers of his own clones under the delusion they are Leo. The demon's psychic voice repeatedly warns Donnie to stay as far away from the so-called "fake" Leo as much as possible. Donnie also brutally murders Tony Howard, a police officer who had wandered upon his lair. Donnie's increasingly erratic behavior gradually alienates the family to the point where they increasingly leave him alone. Category:Families